it's just lunch
by lannistersdebt
Summary: Hermione enjoys lunch with a friend. Is there more...? Written for Round One of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


Muggle restaurants were loud and busy, the perfect atmosphere for anyone wanting to escape eavesdroppers and extremely awkward situations. That was said to be the case at Last Stand, anyway; according to both Harry and her intern, Matthew, there was no better place to take someone if you wanted privacy. She'd been reluctant to give it a go, but now that she was sitting in a booth near a window in the back, she could admit that they were right.

Hermione smiled slightly at the timid waitress who kept approaching her to ask if she needed anything, figuring that after the fourth time she should probably order _something_. "I don't know where he is, or what he'll want…. Two waters will do for now, I suppose."

The waitress nodded and slipped back into the bustle, and Hermione resumed looking out the window. It was pretty outside for the first time in a week and the break from rain had been met gladly. A few people sat outside, looking content to soak up the sun. If the witch wasn't waiting for Draco, she would probably be doing the same thing.

"Your waters, ma'am."

She didn't glance over as she heard them set on the table. The teenager she had spotted bringing drinks out earlier had seemed creepy. But then a foot bumped hers and a hand was on her knee, and that was just taking it too far now, wasn't it? "Take your hand off my- oh! Draco!"

"Good day to you too, Hermione." His expression was a smug one. "Good to know that I pass as that poor Muggle boy."

"You _don't_ pass for him. I was looking outside, not paying attention, and if you weren't running so late then I wouldn't have had the problem in the first place!" She was laughing by the time she stopped talking, wondering if there ever would be a day he would be on time. "We need to get you a time-turner."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was tied up with a patient," Draco shook his head, sitting down across from her and tossing her a knowing look before picking up his glass and taking a long drink from it. "I still don't understand why all the cases relating to pregnancy and actually having the kid come to me - I specialize in the Dark stuff, not that! But Hubbard just keeps sending them my way and I can't bloody leave them there alone."

Hermione pulled a stack of papers from her bag and started arranging them on the table. It was quite puzzling, though rather amusing. "It's because of your looks. They're having so much trouble with everything that they want to enjoy _something_. It may as well be your face."

He rolled his eyes, but Hermione caught his smile. "Yes, well, I rather wish they didn't think it was so nice."

"Oh, not all of them do… Remember that one that kept trying to stun you?"

"I think you're confused. There were a few that thought shouting _Expelliarmus_ at me was a good idea, but none of them have tried anything else." Draco tapped his fingers on his leg, fighting back a smile. Hermione was right about the memory and she knew it, but she wasn't going to say anything else - and neither was he.

The rest of their lunch flew by in a rush of placing orders and eating, talking, and laughing. They revelled in each other's presence, catching up and just enjoying _being together_ after what felt like forever. But then it was time to leave, to return to the real world so to speak. Neither wanted to, but both had to.

"So," the wizard began as he stood, "what's the deal with the papers?"

"Oh!" She blushed slightly as she rushed to scoop them into her arms. "I told you I was starting a book, remember? You told me you'd like to read it when I had some of it ready. Well, here it is…"

His eyes lit up as he took the pages. "I didn't know you were working on it right now!"

"Well, while you read, I'm going to pay." She didn't get very far.

"Too late. I already did." He smirked as he looked up to catch her expression. She wasn't very pleased, even though she should have known that he was going to handle their bill. He usually did because 'it's the gentlemanly thing to do.' "You need to learn to be grateful for free things."

"Maybe I want to earn things instead," Hermione replied sharply, though there was no real heat behind her words. It was an old argument - one they had come to appreciate rather than dwell on.

Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye, expression unreadable. "And have you not earned something as little as a free meal, Hermione?"

Her eyebrows shot up and she appraised him silently, slowly shaking her head and smiling a moment later. She held out her arm and he offered his with a knowing little smile that would normally have pissed her off, but only amused her in that moment.

They left the busy restaurant, dodging people and huddling together to keep from being separated in the rush, walking out into the warm rays of the day. Draco clutched her scattered book like something precious and she pretended not to notice, even as warmth curled and welled in her chest.

They turned to each other when they found a quiet spot, not quite sure how to say goodbye, but knowing they had to. Finally, after a long moment of merely staring, Hermione leaned up on her toes and Draco turned his cheek obligingly.

"Owl me as soon as you're finished reading," Hermione found herself saying. Then, tentatively, "I would really like to know your opinion."

Draco smiled back at her, a small little twist of his lips that could mean anything and nothing. "Of course. Tell you what - we can discuss it over dinner? Thursday is my day off."

"Thursday," she agreed.

She couldn't be sure, but she swore the sun was just a little brighter when she finally went on her way, the rays soaking into her already warm skin. She patted the light blush on her cheeks, shaking her head.

Smiling reluctantly, she made sure no-one was around and Disapparated.

* * *

_**a/n;**_

This was written for Round 1 of the Harry Potter Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.  
I write as Beater 1 for the Montrose Magpies.  
The theme was getting to know your teammates by writing favorite characters of OTPs.  
My teammate was Beater 2 and her favorite character is Hermione.  
My prompts were;  
\- 7 (spell); Expelliarmus  
\- 8 (setting); a restaurant  
\- 10 (word); memory

AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY RAYBE. Literally couldn't have done this without you.


End file.
